


I Want A Hug!

by Snowflakekitty133



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, lonashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakekitty133/pseuds/Snowflakekitty133
Summary: Just a short oneshot I created based off a comic I found on pinterest :)





	I Want A Hug!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)  
> Btw this oneshot is RLLY short

“Gladion!!!” Moon called out and Gladion turned around curiously.

“C-can I-I-I…” Moon pauses looking extremely flustered, “I-I want a hug!” she finishes and Gladion looks at her blankly trying to process what she said.

“Ack! W-wait no! I-I mean..umm..” Moom says flustered and glances up at him embarrassedly. A silence passed. Then Gladion turned his head and covered his mouth trying to block the laugh. Moon looked at him in shock.

“A-are y-you laughing at m-me?!” Moon says annoyed and shock. Gladion stopped laughing and looked at her with a warm and genuine smile.

“No, no, it's just a little funny at how it's coming from you,” Gladion pauses before holding out his arms, “Anyway, you don't have to ask for a hug, you know?” He finishes and Moon glares at him for a second before accepting the hug.

“I hate you.” Moon says.

“I know.” Gladion replies.

**The End**


End file.
